


Empath Masa Lalu

by revabhipraya



Category: Touché - Windhy Puspitadewi
Genre: Conversations, Drama, Drama & Romance, Empath, F/M, Francesca Bruni, Mind Reader, Post-Canon, Romance, Touché, casanova - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Soal Casanova yang membuat Riska berandai-andai. #ApresiasiKaryaIndonesia





	Empath Masa Lalu

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Touché © Windhy Puspitadewi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon.

.

.

.

Pergi ke perpustakaan di saat istirahat seolah sudah menjadi agenda rutin bagi Riska, Indra, Dani, dan tiga orang teman baru mereka setelah kepergian Pak Yunus dari sekolah. Riska bukan pecinta buku―apalagi Dani jika mengecualikan kemampuan sentuhannya―tetapi tidak ada tempat yang lebih damai untuk berkumpul bersama daripada perpustakaan. Riska tidak mau jadi bahan gosip cewek satu sekolah hanya karena dia dekat dengan dua cowok populer bonus tiga cowok lain yang tidak kalah _good looking_.

Hari ini pun sama.

Riska duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong setelah mengambil sebuah novel fiksi ilmiah dari rak buku. Lima cowok yang ditunggunya belum ada yang datang, jadi ia putuskan untuk menunggu sambil membaca.

"Hoi."

Riska mendongak tepat saat Indra duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Cowok itu sendiri, tidak bersama Dani pun tiga teman mereka yang lain.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Riska dengan suara pelan sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Perpustakaan, tidak boleh berisik.

Indra mendecak. "Apa harus pertanyaan itu yang kamu tanyakan setiap kali aku menghampirimu sendirian?"

Riska meringis. "Bukan begitu maksud―"

"Aku tahu," potong Indra cepat. "Dani bersama Widya, yang lain bermain bola."

"Widya siapa?"

"Widyawati."

Pelan, Riska tertawa sinis. "Aku tidak tahu kamu pandai melucu."

"Aku tidak melucu. Namanya memang begitu."

"Oke, serius." Riska bersedekap. "Widya siapa?"

"Cewek kelas sebelah yang baru-baru ini dekat dengan Dani."

"Oh, tangkapan baru?"

Sinis, Indra membalas, "Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataanmu barusan, tapi iya, semacam itulah."

Riska tidak membalas, Indra tidak membuka obrolan baru. Keduanya berakhir sama-sama diam; Riska dengan novel fiksi ilmiahnya, Indra dengan otaknya yang brilian. Tidak ada konversasi lanjutan soal Widya, pun soal Dani dan ketiga teman mereka yang tidak muncul di perpustakaan hari itu. Beginilah kalau hanya mereka berdua yang bertemu; obrolan sinis lawan sinis yang berakhir hening panjang.

"Casanova itu _mind reader_ , 'kan?" celetuk Riska tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Indra yang sedang asyik bergumul dengan pikirannya.

"Begitulah kata Pak Yunus," sahut Indra, tahu Riska tidak mungkin bicara kepada orang lain di dalam ruangan itu selain dengannya. Apalagi jika bahasannya terkait kemampuan rahasia mereka.

" _Mind reader_ itu hanya ada satu di setiap generasi," lanjut Riska tanpa menggubris respons Indra. Ditutupnya novel fiksi ilmiah yang tadi sedang ia baca. Obrolan ini lebih menarik ketimbang invasi alien, soalnya. "Iya, 'kan?"

"Begitulah kata Pak Yunus," sahut Indra lagi dengan dialog yang sama.

" _Empath_ juga sama, 'kan?"

"Begitulah kata Pak Yunus."

Riska mendecak pelan. "Bisakah kamu menghentikan tingkahmu yang seperti radio rusak dan menyimak omonganku dengan benar?"

"Bertingkah seperti radio rusak bukan berarti aku tidak menyimak omonganmu."

"Terserahlah," ketus Riska. Cowok ini memang selalu punya seribu satu kalimat untuk membalikkan hinaan terselubung yang Riska lontarkan kepadanya. Entah apa yang membuat Dani betah berteman dengan cowok seperti Indra. "Jika _mind reader_ terakhir adalah Casanova, berarti _empath_ terakhir juga berada di masa yang sama, 'kan? Kira-kira siapa _empath_ di masa itu?"

"Tidak kusangka pikiranmu berkelana sejauh itu."

Riska mendecih, tapi masih menunggu jawaban.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak yakin. Casanova berhubungan dengan banyak wanita dan tidak ada satu pun berakhir serius jika menurut pada sumber yang kubaca," jawab Indra. Dia menegakkan badannya. "Pernah nonton filmnya? Casanova?"

Sejenak Riska merenung sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Belum."

"Aku tidak tahu film itu berdasarkan kisah nyata atau sebagian besarnya fiksi, tapi sekarang kita asumsikan saja nyata." Indra menghela napas, Riska menunggu lanjutan pembicaraan mereka. "Berarti _empath_ di masa Casanova adalah Francesca Bruni."

Wajah Riska menampakkan heran, terang sekali gadis itu tidak familier dengan nama yang Indra sebut.

"Francesca Bruni, di film itu, adalah seorang penulis buku feminis yang berhasil membuat Casanova jatuh cinta. Mereka melalui banyak hal bersama, bahkan sampai nyaris dihukum gantung."

Riska membelalak. "Sungguhan?"

"Fiktif, tentu saja," jawab Indra. "Seingatku, karakter di dalam ini seluruhnya fiktif kecuali Casanova itu sendiri. Jadi, Francesca Bruni itu tidak ada."

"Tidak ada, ya." Riska mendesah kecewa. "Atau mungkin, sebenarnya sosok Francesca Bruni itu ada, tapi namanya berbeda?"

"Bisa saja," tanggap Indra sambil memutar bola matanya. "Tapi seperti yang kukatakan di awal tadi, tidak ada satu sumber pun yang kubaca bilang bahwa Casanova pernah jatuh cinta―secara serius―dengan seorang wanita."

"Berarti sosok asli Francesca Bruni yang entah-siapa-namanya itu ... hebat, ya," komentar Riska sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bisa membuat _womanizer_ kelas tinggi seperti Casanova jatuh cinta."

"Begitulah."

"Eh, sebentar." Riska mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa harus Francesca Bruni yang _empath_?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dapat membuat Casanova jatuh cinta meski hanya dalam film."

"Bukan, bukan itu." Riska menatap Indra heran. "Sejak awal, aku hanya bertanya 'siapa _empath_ di masa itu', tapi kamu langsung mengarahkan pembicaraan kita kepada 'wanita yang dicintai Casanova'."

Indra mematung.

"Memangnya _empath_ harus wanita yang dicintai _mind read_ ―" Riska terdiam. Sadar akan sesuatu yang penting di dalam kata-katanya, spontan wajahnya memerah. Tidak ia lanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ... ke kelas duluan," ucap Indra sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Dia tidak lagi menatap Riska. "Dani dan yang lainnya tidak akan ke sini, jadi kalau kamu mau kembali ke kelas juga, kembali saja."

"I-iya," balas Riska sambil membuka kembali novelnya. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas sebentar lagi."

"Oke." Tanpa bicara lebih banyak, Indra segera meninggalkan perpustakaan.

 _HWAH!_ Riska menempelkan novel yang sedang pura-pura dibacanya ke wajah, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang kelewat merah.

Masa sih Indra baru saja secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Riska adalah perempuan yang dicintainya?

.

Indra berjalan ke kelasnya dengan langkah terseok-seok. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa lemas setelah secara tidak langsung ia mengarahkan pembicaraannya dan Riska ke arah yang tidak ia harapkan.

Pelan, cowok itu menghembuskan napas. Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, memang benar dirinya ini mencintai sang gadis.

"Hoi!" Seseorang menepuk bahu Indra. Tentu saja, orang itu adalah Dani.

Indra hanya menoleh, tidak menjawab. Cowok itu masih terlalu syok akan apa yang baru terjadi di perpustakaan tadi.

"Sesuai perkataanmu, Ndra, Widya memang hanya ingin makan bersama." Dani langsung mencerocos tanpa diminta. "Suasana hatinya langsung baik setelah aku traktir es campur."

Tidak ada respons. Dani menoleh, heran.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Dani begitu melihat sorot mata sahabatnya yang tidak fokus sama sekali. "Baru membaca pikiran penjahat?"

Lagi, Indra tidak menjawab. Cowok itu masih berusaha menguasai diri akibat keterkejutannya tadi.

"Hoi, ada apa?" tanya Dani lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih serius. "Jawab, hoi! Berapa kali lagi aku harus bilang kalau aku tidak punya kemampuan membaca pikiran sepertimu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," tukas Indra cepat. Cowok itu telah berhasil menguasai diri. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tidak ingin ditanya lebih lanjut, Indra cepat-cepat berjalan meninggalkan Dani. Benaknya masih bertanya-tanya, tapi Indra putuskan untuk abai. Memikirkan obrolan tadi secara berlebihan hanya akan membuatnya makin pusing.

Tapi ...

Masa sih Indra baru saja secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Riska adalah perempuan yang dicintainya?

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> IndraRiska is OTP!! /g
> 
> Fanfiksi Touché pertama nih~ ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
